This invention relates to urinals of a type commonly found in men""s lavatories. More specifically, this invention relates to a waste outlet device for a urinal.
Currently used urinal systems can be divided into two main categories. A first type, in which the receptacle is cleansed by a continuous stream of running water into a wall mounted cistern, containing a symphonic action flush apparatus, and a second type, in which the supply of water into the cistern is intermittent and controlled using,for example, via an electrically operated timing or passive infra red sensors in a solenoid valve fitted into the appropriate water supply pipe. Both types can be expensive and inefficient.
All urinal bowls use conventional water seal traps to prevent foul sewer gases entering washroom areas and also frequently use deodorising means to reduce unpleasant odours from waste pipes or channels. The odours are significantly worsened by the products of chemical reactions between water and urine leading to the solidification of salts found in urine which, together with limescale, accumulate in traps creating further problems of odours and blockages.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved urinal waste outlet device.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a urinal as specified in claim 1.
A suitable one-way valve comprises means for blocking the passage of gas in an upstream direction and means of allowing the passage of waste fluid in a downstream direction, the device being operable to temporarily unblock the waste pipe in the presence of waste fluid by means of an automatic reversible deformation. Preferably, the automatic reversible unblocking action occurs by a transformation of its shape from a closed to an open configuration and back.
Preferably, the waste outlet device including the one-way valve element is fitted into the urinal bowl or trough and is connected to the foul drain via the waste pipe.
Such an arrangement operates without the need for a constant or intermittent cleansing or flushing water supply. Because the waste pipe is ordinarily sealed from the foul drain, there is no need for conventional water seal traps or deodorising means. The device is preferably connected within the urinal bowl at the head of the waste pipe system position of the device and the means by which it is connected ensures that it is easily accessible from above the bowl for cleaning, maintaining, and replacing whole or part of the device.
The waste outlet device preferably also includes a device for reducing spattering and a perfumed or deodorising element.